The three dragon slayers
by NaLufan10
Summary: join Marie,Ann and Nicole in fairy tail as they go on adventures and fall in love. rated t for some swearing and a little violence.(sorry i suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

The three dragon slayers

**Hi minna ok I guess you can say that this has me and my best friends in it I guess ok so don't throw rocks at me please I'm still a new writer. This will have everyone else in it that is in Fairy Tail. I don't own Fairy Tail just Marie and Nicole my friend owns Ann. Also this story will probably told from Marie's point of view unless I say otherwise. **

In the world of Fiore there are many guilds. Some make up the landscape of Fiore. Then there is the best guild in Fiore its name is, Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1 welcome to fairy tail

Natsu came barging into the guild with, a blonde that was at least maybe a year older than Natsu. I walked up to her and said "Hi my name's Marie."

Smiling she said "Hi my name's Lucy I don't know if Natsu told you but, I just joined Fairy Tail."

"Oh well then welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy, I'm sure you'll love it here. Oh also don't mind all the fighting that goes on here Natsu and Gray like to fight a lot. Then there's me and Ann we fight a lot."

"Who's Ann?"

"Oh that's right you're new you don't know her, Ann is a friend/rival of mine I'll go get her."

"Oh okay."

I walked up the stairs to Ann's office and knock "Ann we got a new member come and introduce yourself!" She doesn't answer me so I kick open the door and it comes down with a big thud. I see Ann asleep on her couch in her office, I go to her shake her and when that doesn't work. "Ann wake up or else I will bitch slap you awake!" She doesn't wake up, well I did warn her. I slap her till she wakes up and when she does I back away quickly. She wakes up saying cuss words and then she sees me. "Ann we have a new member go and introduce yourself."

"Well seeing how YOU woke me up you're going to be beat to a pulp."

"Fine then bring it on pyro." After I say that she comes at me swinging. While I dodge and then transfer some lighting into my fingertips and hit her right in the middle of her stomach. She almost falls but instead just stumbles backward. "Awwww that wasn't much of a fight flames, I thought you were better than that."

"Oh but sparky I am better than that!" Ann says as she activates dragon force.

"Ann you know the rules master said no using that inside."

"I don't care about the rules I'm mad and tired." As she says that she starts to pull off her necklace. And as soon as it is almost off her neck, Mira walks in

"ANN don't do it I'm pretty sure no one wants to have the guild and all of magnolia destroyed!" Ann looks really pissed.

"Ok sorry Mira I should know better it's just that this bitch does not know better than to wake me up from a nap especially when I just got back from a job last night!" she says while pointing at me then I find all eyes staring at me. Maybe if I just back away slowly I can get out of this and I won't get hit by her when she is transformed into Satan soul.

"Well Mira you have to understand I did it for a good reason we have a new member Lucy I do believe."Hopefully Mira understands and will forgive me.

"Wow wait we have a new member you never told me this, Marie."

"Bull shit I didn't tell you I have been trying to tell you for the past few minutes." I said and then face palmed and smacked her in the back of her head. "Baka!" After that me, Ann and Mira all walked down the stairs, seeing Lucy talking Nicole we both walked up to Lucy. "BOO!" Lucy jumped from where she stood, putting her hand over her heart.

"God Marie don't do that you scared me half to death."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." I say while laughing till my stomach hurts. Then I feel a tapping on my shoulder and almost break the person's arm, when I turn around and find it was Ann. "Oh yeah Lucy this is Ann." I say excitedly while pointing to my rival.

"Hi Lucy I'm Ann so, what do you want to know about me or anything else oh and just a question but what type of magic do you use."

"I use celestial magic, and I guess well I know a little about you guys seeing how your all in sorcerer weekly. However, I would like to know what kind of magic you guys use."

"Celestial magic interesting oh Loke will run away from you whenever your around him lucky. And well me, Marie and Nicole all use dragon slayer magic just different types. I use elemental dragon slayer magic but I like fire a lot so I use that the most while, Marie uses lighting and Nicole uses water we were all taught by dragons but, they disappeared on us in the year 777. My dragon was Sheeshan, Marie's was Hinoko, and Nicole's was Mizu. About a year later I found Marie and Nicole and then we joined fairy tail." After what Ann said me, her and Nicole were really depreesesd when lucy spoke and we all paid attention to Lucy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope I didn't bring anything up that was bad. Any way Natsu said that I can join a team or something like that I don't understand."

"Natsu's right but sometimes people just stay solo but if you want you can join a team, a team is a group of friends that are in the guild and that group goes on missions and other stuff. The teams are the thunder god tribe but there on a mission right now. Then there's team shadow gear. Oh and are team which is team dragon force, the rest of the people basically work solo." I say then me Ann and Nicole all look at her she looks sad I wonder why. "Lucy you look sad what's the matter?" I ask with a very worried voice.

"Oh it's nothing I just thought that Natsu was in a team."

"Ohhhhhh do you like him lucy?" Nicole asks then we all smile simultanesouly except for Ann she's had a HUGE crush on Natsu ever since we came to fairy tail but, he liked Lisanna but she died a few years ago. Now Ann looked like she was going to kill Lucy which is not a good thing.

"Lucy, please tell me that is not true." Ann says. I was about to step in between the two when Lucy just shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know if I like him or not I just was hoping to be on a team with him." And then me and Nicole look at each other and we both think we should get Mira over here.

"Hey Mira get over here we have another case for you." I say while just smiling wickedly at Lucy. She is going to have a hell of a life in fairy tail.

**Well that's the end of the chapter plz review it will make me rlly happy. I'll try to update it as soon as I can.**

**Your lovely author NaLufan10 or ash either one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna sorry, I meant to update a few days ago so here is this extra-long chapter for all of you. By the way in this story Marie will be with Laxus, Ann with Natsu, Nicole with Gray. Please don't throw rocks at me! Also this story will be as long as Fairy Tail so Marie, Ann and Nicole will be going with the rest of Fairy Tail through their adventures all the way. I do not own Fairy Tail just this story, Marie, Nicole, Ashuri and Shelly my friend that is working on this with me owns Ann, Miki and Sciare. **

Mira walks over here and says "Ok where's my next case!" after she says that me, Ann and Nicole all point to Lucy who just backs away into the table that is behind her.

"W- what do you mean by next case?" Lucy asks her face tells everything that she is scared and worried. Me, Ann and Nicole all look at each other and then burst out laughing, after we are done laughing we step back so Mira can work her magic.

"So Lucy do you like Natsu?" she asks the blonde haired mage who just looked down at the ground. Ann had her fists at her side and clenching them really hard I saw and I just put my hand on her shoulder trying to relax her but it didn't work that much.

"I d- don't know if I do like Natsu or not I mean he seems really caring and everything like when we were in hargeon he came to rescue me on the boat, and seemed really protective over his friends and family, he also does seem a little cute but I don't know." Lucy looked up to Ann and said "Ann, I'm really sorry I got in between you and your boyfriend." Ann's face lit up like a tomato.

"No, Lucy you have the wrong idea me and Natsu are not dating… yet." that last word Ann said could only be heard by me and Nicole cause we are dragon slayers. After she said that Ann was blushing and me and Nicole were both smiling.

"Yea you and Natsu are not dating yet I am working on getting you and Natsu together now that Nicole is with Gray and Marie is with Laxus!" Mira said while looking at the blonde dragon slayer. "Speaking of which I guess I will talk to you guys later." Nicole said then heading over to Gray who has started to bicker with Natsu. As soon as Nicole got there Gray stopped fighting and then kissed her. I'm glad Mira got those two together Nicole has been so happy lately.

"Hey Marie where is Laxus usually you two are inseparable." Ann asked.

"I don't know he's usually around here." I started to walked around to find Laxus.

"Hey Lucy why don't I show ya around!" I heard Ann yell excitedly. "I can introduce you to everyone sense I've been here ever sense I can remember!"

(Ann's POV)

I was showing Lucy around the guild, sure it seemed she liked Natsu but she isn't sure yet. So we're cool. "This is the request board; you can go on as many jobs as you like and get a certain amount of jewels after you get your job done right! But before you go you have to show Mira or gramps." I walked her to the bar. "Up there is where the S-class wizards can go. But anyone else is not allowed to go up there. I also have an office up there and if you try really hard maybe you can go up there to!" I showed her the balcony above the bar.

"Wow this is all so cool!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's right I forgot! You need to get your stamp follow me! MIRA WE NEED TO GET LUCY A GUILD MARK!" I called.

"Come this way please." Mira said sweetly. We led her to a room that had all the tools. "Where do you want it?" she asked.

"On my right hand please." Lucy held her hand up.

"What color are you going to get?" I asked.

"Pink sounds good." Lucy smiled. 'Honestly I like any color but pink.' I thought.

"There you go dear." Mira said and Lucy looked at her hand,

"I love it!" she yelled. I covered my ears because of my sensitive hearing. "I'm going to sow Natsu!" she raced towards the door and stopped. "You coming Ann?" she asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. 'How attached is she to Natsu? Or is it just 'cause their friends?' I thought. "Look Natsu I've got my guild mark!" I heard Lucy yell.

"That's nice Luigi." Natsu responded. At that I started to laugh my head off. "IT'S NOT LUIGI IT'S LUCY!" She screamed while I was on the floor laughing. I saw Natsu looking at jobs and I saw happy wasn't there.

"Hey Natsu where's Happy?" I asked.

"Probably off by Miki and Sciare." He told me.

"Speaking of Miki and Sciare where were they? They never miss meeting a newbie." I asked.

"I think they went out fishing." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Nicole's and Marie's exceeds flying next to each other. "Oh hey Shelly, Ashuri. WAIT, DID YOU SAY THEY WENT FISHING WITHOUT ME!" I yelled.

"Yep. Typical Miki." Shelly stated.

"And sense Sciare is Miki's brother he went along with them." Ashuri told me. I fumed 'They went fishing without me! Stupid cats could've told me! I love to fish with them!' I thought.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy! I'm going to find them and bring them back. See ya later!" And with that I ran off.

"See ya later Ann!" Natsu called.

"Bye!" Lucy yelled.

(Lucy's POV)

"Ann sure seems to be one of those happy go lucky type." I said to myself, but Natsu seemed to have heard me.

"She seems like it but some days she's not." He said.

"Huh. Why. She seems like one of those people everyone loves." I was confused. How could this girl not be the happy go lucky kind?

"It's her past." Natsu looked sad.

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked.

"I'll explain." He told me.

(Natsu's POV)

I showed Lucy to a table. She was all ears. "Ann and I were raised together by Igneel and Sheshan. Sheshan was a very close friend of Igneel, so when she came to visit I met Ann." I looked around to see if anyone was watching. You know how rumors can get around in Fairy Tail. "Ann and I trained together and she always looked up to me." I paused and smiled at the memory. "We would always fight each other when we finished our training for the day. Then she would show me new tricks with her other magic." I explained what she used to do with her tricks. "When she was away I always trained harder so I could stay stronger than her because she always came back with a lot more magic power than before." Lucy was smiling at the little story. "But the last day we saw each other was the day before our dragons disappeared." I frowned at the memory and Lucy did the same.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." She said.

"While we were separated she seemed to have had trouble with dark guilds wanting her power. That's why you always see her with that collar on." I didn't want to tell her what happened when she takes the collar off. That would only scare Lucy after she had gotten along with Ann so well.

"What happens when she takes the collar off?" Lucy asked.

I flinched "You would have to ask Ann." I didn't want to scare her away from Ann. That would hurt Ann sense all she is looking for is friends.

"Oh. Okay. So how did you meet agen? Like reunite?" Lucy was eager to hear everything. Then suddenly the door slammed open.

"I'M BACK!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and I saw Ann, Miki, Sciare, and Happy. Happy flew over to me with a fish in his mouth.

"So, Natsu. Did you find a good job?" Happy asked.

"Dang it! Sorry Happy! Gotta see the jobs! See ya Luce!" I dashed off to the request board.

(Ann's POV)

I sat down by Lucy and gave her the "what's up" look. "Oh, Natsu was just telling me about how you guys used to train together when you were still with your dragons." Lucy smiled.

"Oh." I quietly said.

"Something wrong Ann? OH! That reminds me! Why do you wear that collar?" I flinched and covered my collar. Why does she want to know? 'Natsu must've mentioned it.' I thought. I gave a sigh and said,

"I'll tell as long as you don't get frightened." I sheepishly looked at her and she nodded. I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly I hear the doors slam open. Everyone looked over. It was, Romeo. Little five year old Romeo. My little brother. (Not exactly, but we act like it.) "Romeo!" I said when I saw the look on his face.

"Master!" He yelled. "Help me please! My dad hasn't come back yet! Please go look for him!" he yelled. I was shocked. Macco hasn't come back yet.

"Boy, your father is a Fairy Tail wizard, he's fine." After a few minutes of arguing I couldn't believe my ears. Romeo ran out of the guild crying. I punched the table in front of me scaring Lucy to death and yelled,

"WHY would you say NO! HOW could you say NO! What if something happened to Macco and we didn't know it!" I screamed, anger filling the air. Natsu punched the request board. Most likely feeling what I'm feeling.

"Oi! Don't go breaking things you two!" someone yelled.

I was already gone. For some reason Marie, Nicole, and Lucy came along with me and Natsu.

(Time skip) marie's pov

"Why did we take a vehicle?" Ann moaned. Did I forget to mention me, Ann, and Natsu have motion sickness.

"Don't throw up on me!" Lucy yelled. Nicole just face palmed and Lucy was sitting with Natsu and Ann. While I was sitting with Nicole, and the exceeds sat wherever because of their small bodies.

"Who was the idiot who chose this?" Ann moaned agen.

"That would be you." Nicole gave her the seriously the next thing I heard was a scream. I believe it was from Lucy and a gasp from Nicole. I turned my head to see Ann hanging out of the window while Lucy and Nicole are pulling on her legs and stomach to keep her in. Ashuri and the other exceeds were sleeping. Dang, I can't move I'm so sick. Please say it won't be a long ride.

Suddenly the vehicle stops. Lucy and Nicole almost drop Ann. And the exceeds are catapulted. They pull Ann back in and she gets out immediately. Natsu and I both jump out. "I'm revived!" we all screamed. Natsu, Ann, and I look at each other. I'm kind of creped out but Natsu and Ann are laughing.

"Owwwwww." The exceeds complained.

(TIME SKIP TO MOUTAIN)

We were walking through the snow and somehow Ann's clothes changed to a long sleeve silver fashion shirt jeans and fluffy silver boots. I wonder if she used re-quip. "MACCO!" We all shouted. Ann looked sad. She didn't want to let Romeo down. And she loved all the Fairy Tail members. I know how she feels.

"It's so cold!" Lucy shouted.

"well it's not our fault you're under dressed." Natsu said over his shoulder.

"She's right it's cold as heck out here! And my feet are sore" Nicole stated.

"Not my fault you're in a water blue tank top and black pants and middle shin high black high heeled boots. And you're a water dragon slayer. Not ice." Ann stated.

"Hey I have an idea Nicole!" Lucy exclaimed.

Ann's eyes went wide. She hates it when people get ideas, it scares her. "Open gate of the clock! Horologium!" Lucy yelled.

"It's so warm in here, they said." Horologium mimiked for them.

"I don't need that spirit. I've got Ann!" Miki said. Sciare and Miki cuddled in Ann's arms. And Ashuri cuddled in mine. happy was just flying by Natsu's side.

"MACCO!" We yelled.

Suddenly there was a big thud in front of us. There was a blinding bunch of snow and Ann decided to eat it. "Not that good of a meal monkey." She said when she saw the hulcan.

"Woman! Me like human woman!" It yelled when it spotted me, Ann, Nicole, and Lucy.

"Great. We've got a pervert on our hands." Ann sweat dropped. The hulcan grabbed Lucy, Nicole, and Shelly (who happened to be in there) and started running away with them.

"Help! They said." Horologium said.

"Get back here monkey!" I yelled.

"Maby it knows where Macco is!" Natsu yelled. Ann nodded and we took off.

(In the cave. Lucy's POV)

We were being carried away by an ape and Nicole's too nervous to do anything. "Gray! Help!" She yelled. 'Isn't she an S-class wizard?' I asked myself.

"Nicole! Get ahold of yourself! You're a S-class wizard!" Shelly scolded her. I think she came into reality when Shelly said that.

"Right!" she said. She was about to do something. "But I don't want to hurt her spirit." Nicole said quietly.

"You're always too nice. Why?" Shelly muttered.

We came to a stop only to see the monkey's face in front of the glass. We just screamed.

"Hey monkey! Where's Macco!" Natsu and Ann yelled.

"Sense when did we agree that the hulican knew where Macco is!" Marie yelled.

"Now." Ann said. She was to focused on the hulican to make a stupid comeback.

"Get away from them!" Marie yelled now focused on us. Finally.

The monkey turned around and dropped us. "Where's Macco!" Natsu yelled.

The monkey pointed twared the cave exit leading to a straight drop down. "thank you." Natsu said.

Time had run out for my spirit when Natsu fell. "Natsu!" Ann yelled. She looked at the hulican in fury.

"No one hurts my guild mates!" she yelled at the monkey.

"Pretty women!" was all it said.

(Ann's POV)

I ran straight at the hulican. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" I roared

"Iron fist of the Lightning Dragon!" Marie yelled.

"Maybe you should do something also." Shelly told Nicole and Lucy.

"I open thee! Gate of the bull! Tatrus!" Lucy yelled.

"Moooooo!" A cow with a giant battle ax came out.

"Your body is as amazing as always Lucy-san!" He Natsu came storming back in furious. And punched the cow.

"Natsu he's not the enemy!" Lucy yelled.

"It's the monkey!" I the time I said that the monkey hat Tatrus's ax. I sweat dropped. Seriously! God monkey!Natsu and I just charged at it. Flaming hands and monkey took a swing and I dodged but Natsu was stuck in a bad posission."Natsu!" I yelled. Lucy looked worried. I was to but I had a plan. I looked at Natsu, Marie, and Nicole. We all nodded. Natsu started to melt the ax blade with his body heat. And Nicole, Marie, and I were getting our breath attacks ready.

A few bits of melted metal fell into Natsu's mouth. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" he pushed the ax back and spit the melted metal at the hulcan. He was pushed back and it was our turn.

"Roar of the-" Nicole, Marie, And I said

"-water dragon!"

"-lightning dragon!"

"-elemental dragon!" we all hit and the hulcan went flying into a wall and a cloud of dust rose up. We all walked over to the hulcan to find, an unconscious, Macco! "Macco!" I yelled.

"Looks like the pervy hulcan was Macco after all!" Marie said supprised.

"Let's bandage him up!" Ashuri said.

"Aye!" Miki and Happy yelled.

"Right!" Sciare and Shelly said.I was so happy. I didn't let down Romeo and I saved one of my guild mates. I never break my promises.

(Time skip. Nicole's POV)

We arrived in Magnolia to find Romeo. Macco was being carried by Natsu and Ann. I saw Romeo sitting on a curb and I yelled to him. "Oi! Romeo! Look over here!" he looked over to us and his face just lit up. I can see why Ann likes Romeo as her little brother. He's so adorable. He ran over to us and tackled Macco along with Ann. They fell to the ground all of us laughing.

"Hey Romeo. Next time those kids start teasing you agen. Ask them, 'can your dad defeat 19 monsters?'" we all laughed and I helped Ann up. And we started walking away.

"Oi! Thank you! Minna! Lucy!" Natsu just waved his hand, Ann turned around walking backwards waving.

What I don't get is how and when she changed into a red tank top with black at the straps and bottom, pants and gym shoes. Seriously, how?

Ok well that's the end of the chapter I hope you all like it half of the the credit goes to one of my best friends she is awesome she wrote almost all of this chapter. Let me know what you think follow favorite review it really helps me a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Minna here is the next chapter once again some of the credit goes to my otaku bff. Me and her are switching places making chapters but the story will be on my profile. I do not own Fairy Tail just the story Marie, Nicole Shelly and Ashuri while my bff owns Ann Miki and Sciare. **

**(Marie's POV)**

Laxus and his team were supposed to come back from their mission I was so was just another day at Fairy Tail it has been about a week since Lucy joined. Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting all of the exceeds were hanging out together. I was doing paperwork in my office on the second floor. Damn Natsu for destroying a lot of the everlue mansion now I had to do the paperwork. Mira and Erza didn't feel like doing it and neither did master, Nicole or Ann didn't feel like it either and Laxus was gone so that left me to do it. Laxus called me last night on a communications lacrima and said that he was going to surprise me with something when he got back. I couldn't wait for him to get back. All of a sudden I smelled the scent of lightning and thunder with some spice I smiled ran to my door and opened it. I saw Laxus with Ever, Freed and Bixslow. "We're back!" Ever yelled. I jumped off the balcony on to the bar and it split in half. I ran towards Laxus jumping into his arms who caught me. He pulled me away from his warmth and kissed me. After about maybe a minute of kissing each other Romeo walked into the guild hall

"Ewww I don't want to see Laxus and Marie kissing." Romeo said while fake puking

"Shut it Romeo." I said while shooting him a glare.

"Ann don't talk to him like that or else." Ann said while pointing at her heart shaped necklace.

"You wouldn't dare." I told her then she just raised her eyebrows.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!" master shouted making everyone in the guild back off.

"Well master, it's Laxus's and Marie's fault they were kissing in the guild!" Romeo pointed at me and Laxus.

"I can't help it if I missed Laxus okay, jeez besides everyone can thank Mira." Laxus smirked and I pointed to the white-haired take-over mage.

"What? I saw my chance to get them together and it worked, besides gramps is the one who suggeseted the karaoke." I thought about that day and smiled.

(**Flashback)**

It has been a year since lisanna died. Natsu has been isolated a lot ever since then he doesn't usually talk. He started to talk again but only to me, Ann and Nicole. The whole guild was gloomy that day Elfman and Mira were about to leave when gramps spoke up "Minna cheer up she may be gone but she will live on with us, instead of crying and all that shit how about a little bit of karaoke!" then everyone that was at the guild and cheered. Mira went downstairs into the basement and got the karaoke machine.

"Minna get into your teams for karaoke. Here are the rules everyone, 1. The teams WILL be judged on how they sing, 2. If you want to switch teams the entire guild MUST approve, 3. The winning team gets to order around the losing team the latter having to serve the winning team, 4. If the guild want's a certain pair or team to sing then that group can't object. That's it but most of all have fun!" Erza shouted so the whole guild could hear. everyone in the guild started to run around getting there teams. Evergreen went with Elfman,Erza with Mira, Natsu with Gray, Loke with Cana, Laxus went with Freed and I went with Ann and Nicole.

"Ok who wants to go first?" Gramps asked. Then me Ann and Nicole looked at eachother and nodded I then raised my hand

"Oi, gramps will go first!" I shouted then me and my group walked on stage. "Ok, Minna we are going to be singing super bass!" the whole guild cheered (if you don't want to read the songs I completely understand) Mira passed all of us microphones and then started the music

This one for the boys with the boomin' system

Top down, AC with the coolin' system when he come up in the club he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up and he ill, he real, he might gotta deal he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill

He cold, he dope, he might sell coke

He always in the air, but he never fly coach

He a muthafuckin trip, trip sailor of the ship, ship

When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip

That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for and yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe

I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie

You're like slicker than the guy with the thing eye, oh

Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Marie Hikari, I Mack dudes up back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up –Marie

Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away beating like a drum and it's coming your way-Nicole

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass ( yeah that's super bass) boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (yeah that's super bass) boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boomb he got that super bass-all of us

This one for the boys in the polas

entroupener niggas in the moguls

He could ball with crew, he could solo

But I think I like him better when he dolo

And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on

He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on

He just gotta give me that look, when he gives me that look

Then the panties comin' off, off, uh

Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy

You know I really got a thing for American-guys

I mean sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your femimne side, oh

Yes I did, yes I did somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicole Heiwa-Nicole

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (yeah that's that super bass) boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (yeah that's that super bass) boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom he got that super bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom he got that super bass-all

See I need you in my life for me to stay

No, no, no, no I know you'll stay

No, no, no, no don't go away boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your

Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass-Ann

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beatin like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (yeah that's that super bass)

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass (yeah that's that super bass)

Boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass

Boom bass, boom bass, boom bass, boom bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass he got that super bass

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, he got that super bass-All

We finished the song and then after everyone cheered "good job brats you all pass!" gramps said

(time skip an hour later)

Every group played a song Natsu and Gray sang loud. When they were singing Natsu was looking at Ann making her blush. Gray was looking at Nicole she almost fainted on sight. They both passed. Evergreen and Elfman sang demons but they didn't pass. Erza and Mira sang Neon lights they did pretty good but master didn't pass them. Mira was looking at freed the whole time. Loke and Cana sang titanium they did ok in my opinion gramps didn't pass them. Laxus and Freed sang Not alone Laxus was looking at me the whole time and I felt so well I don't know how to explain really. I could tell that I was blushing and smiling because Nicole and Ann wouldn't stop bugging me about how I like him. I felt like punching them both. They both passed that means that my group, Natsu and Gray and Laxus and freed all passed. Now it is time for the final round. "Ok minna this round will be different we are changing the groups and you CAN NOT refuse." Mira said shocking everyone.

"Nani!" Me, Ann and Nicole said in unison.

"Here is the group changes Laxus you will be with Marie, Natsu with Ann and finally Gray will be with Nicole however, Freed is out of the game!" I and Laxus look each other and we talk a bit choosing our song then we decided. "Ok time for a group to go up!" I and Laxus went up. Mira handed us the microphones started the song that Laxus told her. This time we were surprising the whole entire guild.

How to choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell it comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside its intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away (away, away, away)-Laxus

When he sang it surprised me, he had a nice voice. Now he was looking at me. I could feel his eyes just going over my body. From my brown hair to my blue eyes that locked with his grey ones. Then to my light blue tank top that was laced with dark blue. And finally my bleached shorts that stopped just over my knees I could see that his eyes lingered on lightning bolt tattoo that was on my leg dark blue was the outline while gold was in the middle of it. Now it was my turn to sing and we were looking in each other's eyes.

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting-me

We were both smiling now and I was overfilling with joy. I knew I had a crush on Laxus but, over time that crush became love. Laxus put his hand out for me to take it and I did. When our fingers entwined I could feel lightning rush through me and I think he felt the same. As soon as our hands were together everything felt like the whole world disappeared. Then we both started singing.

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally ba- ba- baby-both

After we sang that part I could see happiness in his eyes. He held my hand tighter and so did I. I could feel the lightning going through my veins.

You have a way of moving me a force of nature, your energy it comes naturally it comes naturally, mmmm, yeah

And it takes my breath away (away, away) everytime what you do so naturally-Laxus

You are the thunder and I am the lightning and I love the way you know who you are and to me it's exciting-Marie

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally.

When you're with me baby everything comes naturally it comes naturally ba-ba-baby-both of us

When we collide sparks fly and it takes my breath you are!-Laxus

You are the thunder and I am lightning

And I love the way you know who you are and to me its exciting-Marie

When you know it's meant to be everything comes naturally

When your'e with me, baby

Everthying comes naturally, it comes naturally ba-ba-baby

Everthing, baby comes naturally

We finish the song and we look into eachother's eyes. We are both blocking the sounds of cheering that is coming from the guild. Laxus crosses the space that is left between us. My eyes widen when I feel warm lips clash with mine. In the distance I can hear mira squeal. I smile against his lips that are still on mine and I return the kiss. I soon run out of breath and I break the kiss. "I love you, Marie." Laxus says against my ear and I smile.

"I love you too, Laxus."

"Ok, lovebirds get off the stage other people still have to perform!" gramps says as he smiles.

"Ok,ok gramps were going, jeez." I smile and hug Laxus. I know that he is probably gonna transport us somewhere in the guild away from everybody so we can have some alone time.

"Your ready marie?" Laxus asks me and I nod my head. He transports us to his s-class office upstairs. Once we get up there he locks the door and kisses me. Soon we have to break aprt I know because im about to run out of breath. We break apart soon. "Marie, do you know I love you?" I nod yes and smile.

"We should go back downstairs now Laxus" I hear Laxus whine and I laugh. He never has shown this side to anyone but me. Not even his own team. I smile at the thought and then drag him downstairs with me.

I see Ann and Nicole looking at me wierdly then they both shout in unison "I KNEW IT!" I blush and hide behind Laxus and he smiles and then turns me around and kisses the top of my head.

"Shut up you two. Nicole speaking of which I know that there is something going on between you and Gray so tell me." I see her blush and hide under the table.

Nicole pulls my hair and I scream. "What the hell was that for." She sticks out her tongue and then runs to Gray who is half naked. They then go to the stage. Mira puts on the music to there song and they start signing.

(Ann's POV)

"Ok! Next up is Ann and Natsu! The song they're singing is arms! Give it up for the voice of the guild!" Mira announced. I blushed a bit, half because she was flattering me, and the other half was that I was singing with Natsu! I've had a crush on him ever since I can remember! 'Here we go!' I thought. I looked over at Natsu and nod. I start shaking a bit because I have a bit of stage fright. 'I'll get over it once I get into the song.' I thought. Natsu must've noticed my shaking cause he grabbed my hand and looked at me. A light pink dust coated my cheeks. The song started.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart." I took a shaky breath. "But you came around and knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. You put your arms around me, and I'm home" –Natsu

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life, or if I'll drown. I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home."-Me

I started to get into the song and I sang louder and bolder. I guess this is why I'm the voice of the guild. I let go of Natsu's hand. I've never felt braver.

"The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved. I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone. You put your arms around me, and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go. I hope that you see right through my walls, I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close"-Natsu

"You put your arms around me and I'm home."-Both

"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth. And I've never truly opened up. I've never truly loved. Till you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go."-Me

I looked sad at that part. I was truly hiding something from every one. And I hated it.

"I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling. I'll never let our love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home. You put your arms around me and I'm home."-Both

The song ended and I almost ran off stage if it wasn't for my exceeds, Miki and Sciare. "You were awesome Ann!" Miki shouted flying around me. I smiled and looked at Sciare. "Are you sure you should've sang that song" he asked with worry. Only my exceeds know about my secret. "I can sing whatever I want." I told him. "Ok, ok! Just looking out for ya." He flew away to hang with the other exceeds. I walked off stage as Mira was thanking us. I jumped up to the ledge by a window and stared into the starry sky. "I miss you all." I whispered. "You ok Ann?" I heard Miki ask. I looked over at her and fake smiled. "Ya. Just looking at the stars. They remind me of everyone." I told her. "You mean Lis-" "Don't say her name. And it's not just her." I looked back out the window. 'I won der how they are.' I thought.

~Flash back in a flash back (lol) ~

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" I yelled. I was a little girl and my mom was Sheshan the queen dragon, and my dad was the death dragon Chellal. Just because my dad was the death dragon doesn't mean he's evil, he loves me with all his hart. I visit all the dragons because my mom needs to keep them all in check. "Well we're going to check on Seikatsu so you can learn how to grow plants and foods there." She told me in a calm tone. "Really?! Yay! I don't have to starve!" I cheered. Sheshan laughed at my silliness as we were soaring through the sky.

We landed in a greed grassy meadow. "Yorokobi! Sis! Where are you?!" I called out. Soon enough a green haired white eyed girl came rushing toward me in a pink rose dress. "Ann!" she tackled me to the ground laughing. The life dragon slayer Yorokobi. Seikatsu is the princess of dragons but doesn't have the same duty as Sheshan.

~Time skip~

"You don't have any imagination!" I yelled. "I do too!" a certain pinkett yelled back. We were still little but a little older. "Then I'm a princess and you're my knight in shining armor and every time I'm in trouble you have to come to my rescue! With a flaming sword of course!" I giggled. "Alright then! I'll prove I have an imagination!" he yelled at me. and little did I know that Gray was sneaking up on me. Suddenly Natsu rushed behind me and blew him away with one hit of his flaming sword. "Perfect!" I squeaked. Lisanna came over to see what was going on. "What's going on? I heard yelling." She asked. "Natsu's my knight in shining armor! And I'm a princess!" I giggled. "I wanna be a princess too!" she told me. "Ok! We can both be princesses!" I exclaimed. And I grabbed her and ran into the guild and started talking to everyone.

~End of flash back~

I sighed and looked at the stars. 'Where are you? Yorokobi.' I thought, a tear almost escaped but I blinked it away. "C'mon. Let's go back. Nicole and Gray are about to preform!" I say smiling at Miki. She flew me back and Nicole and gray started to sing "A Thousand Years" as Miki set me down. I stood right next to Natsu and looked at him and a soft smile appeared on my face. 'He hasn't changed a bit.' I thought. I let out a soft chuckle and turned my attention toward the singers. they just started to sing when I turned my attention to them.

Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave how can I love when im afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow... -Nicole

One step closer...-both

I have died everyday waiting for you darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will notet anything take away what's standing in front of me

Every breath every hour has come to this...-Gray

One step closer...-both

I have died everyday waiting for you darling dont be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more...

All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more...-Nicole

One step closer... one step closer -both

I have died everyday waiting for you darling dont be afraid

I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more...

All along I believed I would find you time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more...-Gray

They finished the song and then Nicole jumped into Gray's arms and kissed him everyone clapped while Mira faints. "I knew it!" Shouts Marie as she points to the couple on the stage. Nicole lets go and blushes.

"Shut up Marie!" Nicole shouts to Marie and she hugs Gray and he kisses the top of her head.

"Ok minna here are the winners!"mirajane shouted so the whole guild could hear. "The winners were Gray and Nicole and also Laxus and Marie!"

"Nani!" Me and Natsu both shout.

"The whole point of this was to get you all together. Only Gray,Nicole,Laxus and Marie got together." I wish Natsu would get together with me soon. I see Laxus and Marie hugging eachother and Gray and Nicole doing the same.

(End of flashback)

(Marie's POV)

I kissed Laxus on the cheek and I saw him smile. "So what is the surprise you got for me Laxus?" I saw him smile when I asked him that. I didn't like this what was he planning?

"Let me show you." He grabbed me by the waist and then teleport me to his house. We were in his room whicb overlooked a waterfall with the sun shining it looked beautiful. He put something over my eyes and I was surprised. I smiled.

He turned me around and told me to walk forward. I did so and then he told me to turn right and I did that. He took off the blind and opened my eyes. I saw that his guest room was changed ALOT. There was a bed with my blue blankets and pillows. There is a nightstand that had a picture of me and Laxus on the beach. I looked pass the bed and saw a balcony looking over trees and a river. The walls were dark blue changing to black at the bottom.

I smiled. Laxus and me have been dating awhile now and me and him have been talking bout me moving in. I didn't know it would be this soon. "Laxus this is perfect!" I turned around and kissed him.

"I thought you would think that." Laxus said when we broke apart. "Of course this is your room but if you want you can sleep with me anytime."

I jumped into his arms "I love you Laxus."

"I love you too." I smiled when he said that he leaned down and kissed me. I was a little shorter than him so I had to go on my tip toes to meet him. Our lips meet and I could feel him transfering lightning through our kiss. I did the same I was running out of breath. I broke the kiss and he kissed the top of ny head."So when are you gonna cook?" Laxus asked me and I just smiled and laughed. I started cooking for him maybe a few weeks ago and he loved my cooking.

I went out of my room into his kitchen. I looked in his fridge and freezer. He had some deer meat so I got that out. Put it on his stove and made hamburgers. It was done within twenty minutes. I got some plates out of his cabinets. I put my own lightning on his plate.

"Laxus it's ready!" I yelled through the house. In less than a few seconds he was there. There was something behind his back. "What's behind your back?" I asked and I tried to see what was behind his back. He showed me a blue rose. "Oh my mavis Laxus it's perfect." I took the rose and put it in a vase then put it in the middle of the table. We sat down to eat he ate my lightning in a second then he put his lightning on my plate. We both ate fast.

"Is my stuff from my house in my room?" He nodded but I could see the worry in his eyes though. I walked to my room and in the corner I could see my art. All my art was based upon my past. When hinoko abandoned me all till I joined Fairy Tail. I turned the music on and then took a sip of the beer I had in my room. I began painting swords and cuts. I was done so I got my clothes and went to the shower.

The hot water felt good on my skin. I was washing my arms and tracing my little scars. When Laxus came in. I was surprised I put the shower curtain over my body that was still though that we have been dating for a long time I've never been naked in front of him. "Oh Marie im sorry I didn't know you were taking a shower!" I blushed when he said that.

"No it's fine I'll be out in a few minutes." I smiled and he leaves. I got out and changed into my nightgown it stopped just above my knees so it showed my lightning tattoo. I got out and Laxus was waiting outside. his eyes widened and I laughed. "Goodnight Laxus." I smiled and waved to him.

"What so I don't get a goodnight kiss?" I smiled and turned around and kissed him. then broke apart. I went to my new room. and went to sleep.

(Time skip a few hours later)

I saw blinking images of swords flying and whips I could see jellal protecting me and I was crying. I felt someone shake me and I woke up from my nighmare crying. I found Laxus by my side and I was hugging him crying my eyes out. "Marie what was it this time."

"It was when Ezra gain her powers and then like flashes of swords came across then it was jellal protecting me."

I was crying again I knew what happened and all. It was just what happened after and Laxus knew what happened.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I nodded and moved over so he could get in with me. As soon as he got in. He put his arm around my waist holding me tight to him. I fell asleep in his arms.

Sorry for not updating sooner everyone I will try to update sooner next time hope u liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ann's POV)

It was the weekend. I always take time off the jobs on the weekend. I was strolling around and talking to my exceeds. "Hey! Ann! Why don't we go fishing! Mmmmm! Fish! So much fish!" Miki suggested.

"No Miki. Ann has to meet up with someone." Sciare reminded Miki. I had gotten a mysterious letter from someone.

"Hey you remember when Ann lost that singing contest!"

"Don't remind me!" I yell. They laughed. 'Not funny' I thought.

"Hello, what's your name?" I heard someone ask. I jump back and turn around.

"Who's there?!" I yell in the direction the voice came from. "Why do you want my name?"

"I'm looking for someone. I sent them a letter." A girl with messy green hair that's in a ponytail with bangs sweeping to the right, Pure white eyes with black pupils, a pink tulip top, green leaf skirt, (they're actually made of that material.) and grey shin high fashion boots. My breath hitches in my throat.

"Y-Yorokobi?" I said weakly.

"Ann?" she came closer to me. I got a whiff of her scent. There was no mistaking it, it was her. Tears filled my eyes.

"Yorokobi!" I jumped onto her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"D-don't cry! You found me! You should be happy, not crying!" she exclaimed.

"Wow. You look different." I said when I stopped crying.

"Thanks. You do too. New style? Same hair. You used to wear dresses all the time. Not even a skirt! Where'd that go?" she asked.

"I'm a tomboy now. No girly stuff for me!" I laughed. She looked at my waist. "Hey! What are ya doin'?!" I yelled as she lifted my shirt a bit to reveal my gray dragon tattoo right above my left hip.

"Same tattoo." She let my tank down. She went around me and move my hair from my neck to find a fire tattoo on the word fire. Then to my left shoulder to find my red with gold outline Fairy Tail guild mark. "You better quit with the tattoos or you'll be covered with 'em." She told me.

"Two things sis. One: I only have two tattoos. Two: The other one is a guild mark.

"Guild?" I could tell she was confused.

"C'mon! I'll bring ya to Fairy Tail!" I said and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the guild.

"Watch this." I told Yorokobi "Guys! I have an important announcement!" I kicked down the doors. Everyone looked at me and Erza and Lucy rushed over to me.

"Ann what's wrong? Isn't it your weekend off?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Did something happen?" Erza said sternly.

"Yes! Something did happen!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" they asked at the same time. A smile invaded my face and I was smiling like a madman.

"I found her! I found my long lost sister!" I yelled stepping aside so everyone could get a good look at Yorokobi.

"Hi!" she laughed. She clearly enjoyed how I worried everyone. "I'm Yorokobi Kingyoso! Daughter of the dragon princess Seikatsu! My magic is life dragon slayer magic!" she exclaimed. Probably hoping to get into the guild.

"You seem like a good wizard. Mira get her stamped!" Gramps yelled. Yorokobi squealed as I dragged her to Mira.

"What colors do you want?" Mira asked. Yorokobi opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it remembering her colors she wanted for if she ever joined a guild.

"Purple with black outline!"

"No way! You remembered?!"

"Always." I said. Mira giggled.

"Where would you like it?" Yorokobi looked at me for an answer, and when she figured I wasn't going to say anything she said

"On the back of my neck please." She closed her eyes like it was u can call me Mira for short." "Thank you so much Mira!" "C'mon Yorokobi. We gotta introduce you to the rest of the guild!" I grabbed her hand and ran to Lucy and Erza. "Erza. Lucy! What'ca talkin' 'bout?" I asked. "We're going to the beach tomorrow." Erza said. "Yes!" Yorokobi and I yelled.

(Time skip to beach brought to you by the best dragon slayer Ann!) **(Ann is not the best dragon slayer Marie is!)**

"You comin' out Ann?" Yorokobi called in from outside the changing room. 'Yes! I finally get to show off my new bathing suit!' I thought looking in the mirror.

"Coming!" I called back and came out. "Let's find everyone!" I pulled Yorokobi along the beach.

"We're here!" Yorokobi called. We got to everyone bathing suits on and towels in hand. My bathing suit was a red strapless bikini with a gold buckle in the middle that holds the front together. Yorokobi had a grass green that complimented her emerald green hair, and it had a strap around the neck and back. It also had a pink flower in the middle. She had her usual vine around the arm that had a blooming pink flower at the elbow. And a tattoo at her waist that starts with the same flower and the vine stops above the mid-thigh.

"A-Ann." Natsu's face was red.

"Ya?" I was confused.

"Y-you l-look great." His tone quieted.

"Thanks!" Omg! Natsu just complimented me!

"Ann you coming?!" I heard Levy yell.

"YA! Coming! See ya pinkie!" I ran to Levy and the others.

(Natsu's POV)

Ann came running to us with the hottest bathing suit ever! Hotter than fire! Damn! 'Wow I've never seen her in this before! I wish she could wear this to the guild!' I heard someone whistle at her and I jerked my head towards the person that did it. 'Loke. I should've known.' I thought. "Talk about hot!" he said. I glared at him. "Dude what. I was complimenting her! It's not like she's yours any ways." He walks away at the last sentence and I got mad.

"Go talk to her. She would like some alone time with you." I turned around and found Gray.

"I don't need advice from you iceicle brain." I walked off and sat down and started munching on a watermelon I took with me. My eyes couldn't help but find their way to Ann, tossing around a beach ball with the other girls occasionally fighting with Marie. "Maybe I should go talk to her' I thought. In the distance I could hear her call time out due to my enhanced hearing for being a dragon slayer. I watched her go to her bag and bring out some water bottles and tossing them to the girls.

(Yorokobi's POV)

I looked behind me to see Natsu looking this way. But it seemed like he was looking at something….. Or someone. "Hey. Sis. I think you have a fan." Is nudged her. We looked at Natsu and then he looked away. This was the second day at the guild and I'm already part of the family. And some of them are weird. Natsu sure likes to fight but I think has another liking. Like my sis.

(Time skip a few months to the attack on Fairy Tail)

"What happened?!" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Looks like iron pillars were smashed into the guild." Ann went up and took a bite of the pillars. "Iron is right."

"Is everyone safe?" Nicole asked

"Let's check." Marie headed in the doors.

"Hello?!" Miki called

"Down here!" Sciare flew over to where the guild basement was.

"Is everyone ok?" Lucy asked

"Everyone's fine." Master reassured us.

"Master who would do this?" Erza asked.

"We don't know." He replied.

"Are we going to repair Fairy Tail?" Ashuri asked.

"Soon." Master replied.

"Let's help out. Then we got to get some rest." Marie said.

"Aye!" we all shouted.

(Time skip Ann's POV)

"So tired." Miki and Yorokobi moaned.

"My house is too far to walk like this. I know where we can stay." I walked to a pink 2 story building and the exceeds flew us up to the windows and we jumped in. I threw myself on the couch, Yorokobi dozed out on a chair, and the exceeds slept with me. That is until we heard yelling.

"My room!" I heard Lucy shriek. We saw Lucy run out of her room chasing Natsu. "MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed.

"Could you quiet down Luce? Some people are trying to sleep." Sciare said.

"Why are you here?!" Lucy yelled at us.

"Ann's house was too far away to walk so we crashed here. And you don't seem to be fazed by what happened today." Yorokobi said.

"You guys have a good reason to stay," Lucy sighed. "But not Natsu." Natsu gulped and ran to me and hugged me.

"Ann save us! Use your powers to drive the evil Lushy away!" Happy hid behind me. I laughed and talked it out with Lucy.

(Time skip to the tree)

I rushed through the crowed, and when I saw the people hung on the tree I gasped and almost collapsed if it wasn't for Nicole and Marie. Tears filled my eyes. "Jet, Droy, Levy!" I screamed. Master came over to us and Lucy was in shock.

"No." she whispered.

"What's that symbol on Levy's stomach?" Yorokobi asked.

"That is the mark of Phantom Lord." Master examined the mark. "Get them to the infirmary."

(Lucy's POV and time skip.)

I was going shopping for some supplies. "Poor Levy. She didn't deserve that."

"What is a young lady like you doing here? Non, non, non." I turned around and saw a tall man.

"Drip, drip, drop." A blue haired woman said.

"Who are you?!" I said suspiciously.

"This is the girl that we have to take back. Non, non, non." The weird man said agen.

"Then Juvia will capture her. Water lock!" she yelled. Soon I was trapped in a bubble of water.

'No! I have to get back to warn the others!' I couldn't move. I had to get back.

(Ann's POV again. Srry)

"Where's Lucy?" Ashuri asked

Then Miki came flying in with a note and gave it to master. His face filled with anger.

"Let me read it." He handed the note to me. Everyone crowded around me and read the note. When I finished reading it the letter went up in flames.

"We have a visit to pay with Phantom Lord." I said with a dark voice.

"Ann!" Nicole protested.

"No one does this to my nakama!" I yelled back.

"She's right. It feels weird agreeing with her but Ann's right." Marie said.

"Let's go." Master said and we headed over to Phantom Lord. 'You messed with the wrong family,' I thought' 'You never mess with the queen dragon slayer's family!'

(At Phantom Lord)

"I'm not using the damn door!" I yelled. Natsu was with me because we just punched a big hole in the wall.

"Phantom Lord." I growled.

"Well if it isn't the fairy flies!" I heard someone say.

"Do you know who you messed with?!" Miki yelled

"And what are you gonna do? Kill us with your cuteness." Another voice taunted.

"Give us Lucy back or this means war!" Yorokobi yelled.

Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord charged at each other. I smelled iron and followed it. The smell led me to a tall long spiky black haired man with piercings everywhere. I just stood there. 'He looks and smells familiar.'

"What do you want little girl?" he said with a taunting tone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What does it matter to yo-"

"Tell me!" I cut him off.

"Gajeel Redfox. God. Talk about needing to calm it."

'That's why he's so familiar!'

"Gajeel it's me, Ann. Ann Kasai." I said. "Your little sister."

"What?! You're lying! Ann wouldn't be so stupid to join the Fairy flies!" he growled at me.

"I'll prove it! Roar of the fire dragon!" I attacked him and got him square in the chest.

"Roar of the iron Dragon!" He yelled. The attack engulfed me but I ate it.

"Believe me now?!" I yelled getting pretty pissed. He just growled at me and started using iron club.

"Ann!" Natsu jumped in and saved me from an attack. I thanked him and we started attacking Gajeel. 'He's tougher. Damn! How will I keep up?!' I mentally yelled.

"Roar of the fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

The battle went on for a while. I was getting tired. I wasn't in the greatest shape this morning. So that didn't help. I fell back from that battle hiding in the wooden supports near the roof regaining strength. I was observing the other battles when I saw someone appear behind master. "Master behind you! I screamed. It was too late. He was drained of magic. Erza rushed to his side. Fairy Tail started to go on the losing side of the battle. I jumped down and helped Yorokobi, Nicole, and Marie. We started to gain confidence again. "Retreat!" Erza yelled "What?! Erza!" Grey yelled. They started to argue for a little while I was helping people escape the battle.

"Natsu!" I yelled his way and jumped in-front of him to block the attack and to give him some time to escape. "Go!" I yelled. Gajeel threw another attack and I fell to the ground.

"Ann!" Miki picked me up and flew me out of the guild.

"Oi! Minna! Just because we lost today doesn't mean we've given up! Am I right?!" I yelled. Everyone cheered and we got bandaged up.

Turned out I had a broken leg. 'Gajeel, why? Why would you do this?' I thought.

I sat on a bench and Mira came up to me and handed me a beverage and I thanked her. "Is something wrong Ann?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She nodded and walked away.

(Marie's POV)

We had retreated from a battle. Master was down with no magic power, and everyone was wounded. Laxus wasn't here. I had to wonder why. I saw Ann looking down instead of arguing to go back to Phantom Lord. Mira gave her something to drink and started to talk about something. But Ann dismissed it and Mira walked away. I decided to walk over.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No….."

"Seems like something's bothering you."

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me."

"FINE!" she yelled agitated.

"Did you notice a certain smell in the guild?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, ya."

"That was my long lost big brother, Gajeel." She looked away.

"And now I can't move to go over there."

"I can fix that!" a voice yelled. Yorokobi ran over and kneeled down. "I can use healing magic. All life dragon slayers can!"

"Thank you!" Ann smiled.

(Time skip)

Natsu had left and we were worried he'd get into more trouble. Ann had been distant and angered easily. And Romeo was trying to cheer her up. She had rare smiles now. Nicole was strategizing for a plan when the doors swung open.

"We're home!" a voice yelled.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Ann ran as fast as she could hugging both of them.

"Lucy! Are you ok?! Did anything happen?!"

"I'm fine." Lucy reassured her. I smiled and walked over to welcome them back.

What I didn't know was that there was a greater danger to come. I would never want to see it in my life but I had no control over it. Darkness was coming.

(Time skip. There are too many of these! Nicole's POV)

We were relaxing and I was talking with Shelly. She was braiding my shoulder length brown hair.

"You look a lot like Marie if you think about it." She told me. I did. I had the same color hair. But hers was mid back length. Our eyes were only a minor difference; I had brown while she had blue. And they were filled with electricity. "Done." She handed me a mirror and I looked at my braid.

"Beautiful! Thanks Shelly!" we smiled. "My turn." She turned around and I started to braid her blond hair. Suddenly the ground shook. Sciare and Ashuri Flew toward the back and we all followed.

"What is that?!" someone yelled. There was a giant in the water heading toward the guild.

"It's the guild Phantom Lord!" Miki and happy yelled.

"What are they doing?!" Marie growled. Soon the guild was not too far away to attack, but we held back.

"Give us Lucy Heartfilia and we will leave you unharmed." A voice said.

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE HER UP! YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER CAME! AS LONG AS I'M HERE I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER GIVE HER TO YOU!" Ann yelled in fury. She never backs down on a promise. And if she's dead then she can't stop them. So her promise as true.

"This is war!" Yorokobi yelled. Miki, Sciare, and Sciare changed into their battle forms as shadow things came from the guild. "GAJEEL!" Ann yelled. I had to wonder who Gajeel was.

(Srry but I'm skipping the battle with Elfman and skipping Lucy being captured)

"Grey?!" I called out. Shelly was flying me through the guild. Ann and I went in with our exceeds to find everyone. Suddenly I felt droplets on my head. I looked up and saw a panel open that led to the roof. "He might be up there." Shelly flew me up and sure enough I was right. But he was battling a wizard. "A water wizard." I said. "Gray!" I called to him. He was being hit with boiling hot water. "Juvia will not allow this!" The woman with blue hair, named Juvia, shot water at me. I was in a spear of boiling water. Lucky me I was a water dragon slayer. I ate the water and helped Gray. "Thanks Nicole but leave this to me." he said. The battle went on for a short bit, but Gray won. Juvia was falling off the building and Gray caught her in time.

"That was a close one." I said. Sitting with Gray. The sun came out.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gray said. "Full of joy and happiness. Doesn't it just warm you?"

I sat back and let the sun soak my skin. It felt so good.

(Ann's POV. Ann: There's too much of me!)

"Natsu!" I called.

"Happy!" Miki yelled.

"Lucy!" Sciare also called.

We were flying around the guild. Suddenly I heard a scream. "LUCY!" I screamed and we flew toward the sound. We opened the door and we found Lucy being thrown around.

"I knew I heard something else." Gajeel was throwing Lucy around. I growled and as Gajeel went to smash Lucy into a wall, I jumped in front and got sent flying into a wall instead. I groaned and got up agen.

"What the-" I cut him off.

"No matter who you are I won't let you hurt my nakama." Lucy and I were backed up aganst a wall. Gajeel went to swing agen when a huge ball of fire shot from the ground.

"Get away from them!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu!" Lucy and I yelled in unison. I tried to get up to help him but I collapsed on the spot.

"Ann!" Lucy crawled over to me.

"B-but, how? I was full of magic, now it's gone. How?" I whispered. "I can't help him." Tears flooded my eyes. "I'm useless."

"No you're not. You helped me." she whispered.

The battle seemed endless. And Gajeel was kicking Natsu's butt, I can't use magic, and there's no fire but tons of metal. And I couldn't move to get to any of it. "I've got it! We could try my new spirit!" She pulled a key off her belt. "Open Gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" a guy in a horse outfit came out. "Sagittarius, do you have any arrows that can shoot fire?"

"I'm afraid not miss Lucy."

"Oh no!" Lucy fell to her knees. My eyes wandered around the room.

"The machine." I said. "Shoot he machine. Lucy and her spirit looked at me and nodded. Lucy's spirit aimed and fired at the desired target. As soon as the arrow dug into the machine it exploded.

Soon the fire was consumed and there was a very pissed off Natsu. "Ann," Lucy said. "You didn't eat any? Why?" a concerned look was plastered on her face as I chuckled.

"That was for Natsu. Not me." I said.

The battle continued and it was a struggle to stay awake. My eyelids were getting heavy. "Lucy. I can't stay awake much longer." I said as she put my back against the wall.

"Hang in there." She said softly. I watched the battle with the exceeds and Lucy. Natsu was giving Gajeel a beat down.

Soon Natsu had won. I was carried from the guild and closed my eyes, full of tears after watching the guild get destroyed. All those memories from that guild. My eyes finally closed.

(Marie's POV)

Ann was being carried from the guild and that had told me she was out of magic. Even though we found a few bruises on her side. We had won. Erza had saved everyone from being killed, the magic circle had been stopped and we were safe.

"Hey Lucy" I said when she came down.

"Hey. Is everyone safe?" she asked.

"Yea." I replied. "Good. I was worried."

(Time skip to re-building the Guild. Nicole's POV)

"Natsu maybe you should do one board at a time." I giggled. He just looked at me and soon collapsed. "Told you silly." I said as taking a board from his pile. Natsu and Gray started to argue and I continued to work. Ann was chowing down on left over parts and Marie was yelling at her. It was normal. I saw a flash of light and then looked behind me, Marie was on the ground and Ann was in a worker outfit like Erza and master. She took a pile of boards and went to work. I giggled and thought of what the old times were like. Soon we were all back to normal. *SMASH!* well almost. We don't have the old guild.

"Miki help me! There's a pitfall trap!" Ann yelled from a hole.

"That was meant for Gray! Who was dumb enough to-" Natsu looked down in the hole and I ran to them.

"You're right Natsu. No smart person would fall for it. But it was in my working spot so I fell into it." Ann pouted.

"Sorry Ann! I didn't know! Here, let me help you out!" he was freaking out. And blushing. I wonder if Natsu actually likes Ann. I have to find out.

"Natsu! You don't have to dust me off!" Ann was as red as a tomato. I giggled. Those two are perfect for each other.

"Natsu! Let's get to work!" Lucy walked over and dragged Natsu away. Ann pouted.

"Does this mean he won't come sleep at my house anymore?"

**Ok here is the new chapter hoped u liked it.**


End file.
